


Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short

by FutureMrsHaroldStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Feminine Harry, Harry is wearing a kilt, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Supportive Boyfriend Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsHaroldStyles/pseuds/FutureMrsHaroldStyles
Summary: Harry wears a kilt for his concert in Glasgow.Backstage sex happens.





	Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001037) by [jvlkkx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvlkkx/pseuds/jvlkkx)



> LOL I'm so sorry for this. I wrote this on my phone on the train today so I apologize if it sucks.
> 
> This is what happens when Harry Styles wears a kilt on stage and I miss Scotland.
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
>  
> 
> You can now read a Polish translation on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001037) or [wattpad](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/KX7uph2XVN).
> 
> You can now also read a Portuguese translation on [wattpad](https://my.w.tt/1XlHpIutfT).

Harry walks off the stage and straight into his husband’s arms, letting himself be engulfed in Louis’ warmth and love.

“You, my darling, were so wonderful tonight. Prancing about in your little _skirt_ and looking so beautiful doing it,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear and the younger man shivers slightly. The thing is, he loves wearing skirts and dresses and a bit of make-up from time to time. He loves being a bit more feminine. But usually he only does it in private.

When they were still in One Direction, their management made it quite clear that he was under no circumstances allowed to show his feminine side to the fans. The big bosses were convinced that without Harry’s womanizer image fans would abandon ship and it would cost them a lot of money. Therefore, Harry had to hide his true self for years, only letting himself enjoy it in the presence of his loved ones: his family, his closest friends and, of course, his wonderful husband Louis.

Louis is Harry’s everything. From the very beginning (when he walked in on Harry in the bathroom of the X-factor house only wearing some red lace panties), Louis was supportive of him and even encouraged him by always buying him little gifts, lipsticks, mascara, nice lace panties, a beautiful nightie, and so on, whenever they had to spend some time apart from each other. And also when they were basically living in each other’s pocket, just because he could and he wanted to spoil his baby.

Now that they are on hiatus with the band and everyone is branching out into solo projects, Harry is under a new management and he is finally allowed to be his true self. Him and Louis spent hours discussing how best to go about doing this without alienating the fans. They thought it best to start out slow and work their way up. That’s why Harry has been wearing all sorts of wonderful suits on stage for his concerts. Sometimes they were pink, sometimes they were glittery, one of his favourite suits has got to be the one with high waisted trousers and a cropped blazer which showed off his bum. The fans are nothing but supportive all the way. They bring rainbow flags to every show and even do some fan projects where they light up the arena in rainbow colours during songs. Harry couldn’t be happier.

Tonight was another milestone. For his show in Glasgow Harry decided to wear a kilt. This is as close to wearing a skirt or dress on stage as Harry has ever been. It felt amazing dancing and prancing around the stage in the kilt. He loved it and the fans seemed to love it as well. He loved joking around with the fans, telling them that he’s been looking for an excuse to wear this outfit for a long time and flashing them a bit of thigh for the “couldn’t take you home to mother in a skirt that short” lyric.

When Harry gets off the stage he feels a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation. He lets himself be held in Louis’ arms for a while, just listening to the loving words his husband whispers into his ear. When he feels a bit less overcome by emotions, he pulls back just slightly and kisses Louis with all he has. He wants to show him how much his love and support mean to him.

The kiss soon turns heated and Harry feels himself be backed up against the wall. Suddenly Louis’ hands disappears underneath the fabric of his kilt and slowly slide up the back of Harry’s thighs. Harry’s skin tingles with the sensation and he feels the beginning tingles of arousal in his tummy. Finally, Louis’ hands came to rest on Harry’s butt cheeks and squeeze them roughly.

“Naughty, baby. Aren’t you wearing any underwear under your skirt?” Louis asks pretending to be shocked while he is not really shocked at all, completely aware of Harry’s nudist tendencies.

Harry starts to feel dizzy with arousal. He just barely shakes his head no before Louis continues talking.

“Did you enjoy dancing around stage knowing if you moved just a bit too wildly your fans could get a glimpse of your bare arse? Maybe the fans got a pic of your cute little bum and are spreading it around social media as we speak. Would you like that? Or were you hoping I would just bend you over the sofa in your dressing room and fuck your brains out?”

Harry grasps noisily and that is all the answer Louis needs.

“Let’s get you to your dressing room then, naughty baby.”

Louis pulls back from Harry but immediately takes his hand into his own and pulls him in the direction of the younger man’s dressing room where they will have some privacy. The days of sharing dressing rooms are long over and Louis is very glad about not having to worry about their bandmates walking in on them anymore.

As soon as they walk through the doorway, Louis closes the door and locks it behind them.

“Louis,” Harry breathes, slowly getting into that pliant and submissive headspace he always gets in in the bedroom. Or the dressing room it seemed. Whatever. “I need you.”

“Well then,” Louis interlaces their fingers and starts pulling Harry into the direction of the sofa. He positions Harry in front of the arm of the sofa and gets behind him. “Bend over for me, baby.”

Harry obeys in the blink of an eye and bends forward so that his hips are flush against the arm of the sofa and his face is mushed against the soft sofa cushions. He can feel gentle fingertips tracing his skin just where the seam of his kilt has ridden up on his thighs. A shiver wracks through him and his cock twitches where it is trapped against the sofa.

Harry is so turned on right now. After all those years of being together, Louis knows exactly what buttons to push in order to get Harry to fall apart so beautifully for him. He long ago mastered the art of getting into Harry’s head and giving him exactly what he needs each and every time they get intimate. Harry couldn’t be any luckier.

“So beautiful, baby, with your arse up high on display for me. You look like a snack. Just lying there waiting for me to ravish you. You want that?” Louis says as he slowly pushes the fabric of Harry’s kilt up to reveal his pale bum.

Louis puts a hand on each of Harry’s cheeks and kneads them as he drops to his knees. He slowly leans over, spreads the cheeks apart and lowers his head. He presses a few soft kisses to Harry‘s pale flesh before sinking his teeth in and sucking hard in order to form a dark bruise.

“I’m going to eat you now, love.” Louis informs Harry, making the younger boy grasp loudly.

“Please,” is all Harry manages in answer before he feels a wet tongue against his entrance.

Louis starts by licking broad stripes against the puckered ring of muscles until he can feel the boy beneath him relax slightly. Then he begins concentrating on getting his tongue inside of Harry.

Harry feels overwhelmed by the sensation of his boyfriends tongue up his arse. Having Louis eat him out is one of his favourite things ever. He is lucky enough that Louis seems to enjoy it just as much as he does. Maybe even more, if that was even possible.

Soon, Harry can feel a wet finger nudging against his rim next to Louis’ tongue. One finger soon turns into two, and Harry releases a loud moan at the feeling of being stretched even more.

“Feels so good, Lou. Please don’t stop,” Harry whimpers.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby girl.” The nickname makes Harry’s head spin.

With practised ease Louis finds Harry’s prostate and goes on to relentlessly prod it. The constant stimulation soon makes Harry lose his mind. A stream of non-stop moans the only sounds leaving his mouth.

“I think you are ready for me, love,” Louis announces and lands a sharp smack against Harry’s bum after pulling out his fingers.

A few moments later, there is a cockhead nudging against Harry’s hole making his breath hitch.

Louis pushes in the whole way until his hips are flush against Harry before he takes a small break, giving the younger man time to adjust to the sensation. He rubs small circles into Harry’s lower back trying to make him relax a bit around him.

“You’re doing so good, darling. Feel so good around me. Come on, relax for me,” Louis speaks words of encouragement to Harry.

“You can move, Lou. I’m ready,” Harry let’s his husband know, who immediately starts a relentless rhythm of thrusting inside him.

Louis has no trouble finding Harry’s prostate and makes sure to hit it with nearly every push as he knows that Harry is so turned on that he can’t handle being teased right now.

Harry loudly protests when Louis pulls out a few minutes later. But the older man won’t hear any of it. “Come on, get up. I want you to ride me for a bit. You think you can manage that, baby?”

“Yes, Lou.”

In his haste to straighten himself up and get to the sofa, Harry trips over his own feet and stumbles, nearly falling on his face. Luckily, Louis is there to catch him.

“Careful, darling. We don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s swollen pink lips. Then he sits himself down in the sofa and pats his lap in invitation “On you go.”

Harry climbs into Louis lap as fast as he can without anymore stumbling. The fabric of his kilt falling in a way that covers up their privates making it look all innocent. But the feeling of the hard line of Louis’ cock against his crack is anything but innocent.

“So beautiful in your skirt, baby girl,” Louis gushes, his eyes glinting in admiration.

Harry takes a deep breath and reaches underneath the fabric, grabs Louis’s cock and slides it back inside himself.

He starts out with slow circles of his hips before he gets up on his knees and drops down again. He easily gets into a rhythm that has himself panting and moaning. Up and down. Up and down.

After some time, when Louis senses Harry beginning to get tired, he starts thrusting up into him.

Harry falls against Louis’ chest and buries his face into Louis’ neck breathing in the scent that he’s come to love so much. He can feel his orgasm quickly approaching.

“You close, darling?” Louis asks even though he can already feel the answer in the uncontrolled way Harry’s arse hole is clenching around his dick.

“Yeah,” Harry admits breathlessly.

“It’s okay. You can come, beautiful. I’ve got you,” Louis says as he wraps a hand around Harry’s neglected cock and starts roughly jerking him off.

It only takes a few strokes before Harry is coming his brains out. All of his cum is landing against the underside of his kilt essentially ruining the beautiful garment.

A few thrusts later, Louis follows Harry over the edge, filling up the younger boy with his cum.

Louis gently strokes his fingers against Harry’s cheek making him look up and meet him in a lazy kiss.

“That was so good. Thank you, Lou,” Harry says. “I love you so much.”

“Everything for you. I love you, too. And I’m so proud of you for showing the world a part of you they haven’t seen before. You are so brave and strong. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
